Buzz Hickey
Professor 'Buzz Hickey '''is a character in the NBC/Yahoo! sitcom ''Community. He is played by Jonathan Banks. Buzz is a criminology professor at Greendale Community College. He has a mysterious background in military and police work, claiming to have seen horrible criminal atrocities. Despite having an intense personality, he possesses a few quirks including drawing comic strips with ducks and testing food rations for a shelter he is digging. He originally took a teaching position at Greendale as a temporary job until he could find something better; he is still with the school fifteen years later. His first appearance was in the second episode of season five. Biography Season 5 During the study group's fifth year together at Greendale, the newly hired Law professor Jeff found a mentor in the Criminology Professor Buzz Hickey. Buzz first met Jeff when he showed up to settle into the faculty office they were to share. Although Jeff considered his job temporary, Buzz warned him that he too thought that way but ended up staying at Greendale for over fifteen years. He shows Jeff the ropes of being a member of the faculty including cutting in line in the cafeteria, taking a lackadaisical approach to teaching the course curriculum, and partying inside the teachers' lounge. He also demonstrates to Jeff the one sided nature of the student-teacher relationship on campus. After Leonard mocks Jeff, Hickey makes an example out of him by bullying him. After Jeff's authority is challenged by Annie, Buzz gives her an "A minus" grade in his class as payback. While Buzz is working on his Jim the duck comic strip, he is confronted by Jeff who calls him a bad teacher. Later in the cafeteria, Buzz and a few of the other teachers are confronted by an angry mob lead by Annie protesting their A minus grades. The conflict between the opposing parties is temporarily postponed when Jeff delivers a speech insulting both sides and becomes the target of their wrath. Afterwards, Buzz realized he was wrong in his actions and changed his students grades. Buzz was also about to resign his teaching position when Jeff offered that he make amends another way. Buzz joined a new group called the Save Greendale Committee whose purpose was to improve teacher/student relations and campus life in general. As the Criminology Professor, Hickey led the official investigation into the Ass Crack Bandit when he resurfaced at Greendale. When Troy became a victim in the study room, Hickey's class investigated the crime scene where Annie found a note from the bandit. As part of the Save Greendale Committee, Hickey scoffed at Pelton and Chang's plan to catch the bandit. He left the investigation and later contemplated his old cases in his office. When Abed hosted a campus wife game of Hot Lava, Hickey entered the competition with a motorized desk he created. He competed in hopes of winning the $50,000 prize to help with his gay sons Furio's wedding costs. Buzz interrupted a standoff between the study group and Chang's gang of Locker Boys with his desk. He later teams with Britta to lead an army of "chair-walkers" against the floating fortress called "Shirley's Island". Troy and Abed commandeer a zorbing ball and face off against Hickey. They speed towards each other but Hickey slashed the orb with his pocket knife before he swerved out of the way. Buzz pursues Troy and Abed when they tried to flee following them to the library's basement. When Buzz nearly eliminates Abed, Britta unexpectedly switches sides and pushes Hickey onto the floor removing him from the game. At a meeting of the Save Greendale Committee Annie assigns Hickey to rehang the cafeteria bulletin board that had fallen down during the A- Riots. He finds Jerry who informs him a work order will be needed from the head janitor. Hickey reports back to Annie that the task isn't worth the headache of wading through red tape. She disagrees and Buzz reluctantly accompanied Annie who went through several different departments at school to get the work order expedited. She ends up owing favors to Chief custodian Bob Waite, head of IT Debra Chambers, and head of parking Waldron. Buzz is appalled at her willingness to compromise her integrity to get the task done. Annie responds it was Hickey's unwillingness to play the political game that ended his police career. They argued in front of Dean Pelton who denied Waldrons request ending any chance of rehanging the board through official channels. Ultimately, Hickey decides to defy the schools rules and rehanged the bulletin board in the cafeteria by himself. Pelton sent custodial goons to take it down but Annie and the rest of the Save Greendale Committee intervened causing him to back down. Some time afterwards, Buzz was working on his comic strip in his office when he was interrupted by Abed. He becomes enraged when Abed destroys pages of his work and decides to punish him. He handcuffs Abed to his cabinet and makes him miss aKickpuncher screening he was going to attend. Eventually the two cone to a mutual understanding and Abed asking for his help with a screenplay he is working on . Buzz decides to embrace a new campus phenomenon, a status ranking phone app called MeowMeowBeenz. After reaching level five status by pretending its his birthday, he later joins an elite group of similar ranked users who take control of the campus. He eventually witnesses the downfall of the society his group created when Britta leads a revolt against them. When members of the Save Greendale Committee are tasked with cleaning a storage room, Jeff finds a stash of textbooks Buzz recognizes as being valuable. A pact is formed by Buzz and the committee members to sell the books. However, infighting ensues and with the exception of Shirley, Buzz and everyone else find themselves tied up and cut out of the deal. After she discovers the books are worthless, Shirley went back and freed Buzz and the others. When the committee learns that Buzz and his Dungeons & Dragons obsessed son Hank are estranged they decide to play a game reunite them. Buzz and the committee celebrate when an insurance liability investigator declares Greendale to be a property asset. He stops when overhears that school board members Carl want to sell the school. Buzz and Ian Duncan commiserate in his office after the Subway corporation buys Greendale. They discover that they both have a connection to a small town in England called Scunthorpe. Both Duncan and Buzz later attend an emergency meeting of the Save Green Committee. As requested, he brings along the schools blueprints he and Shirley obtained from City hall. After examining the plans they find a sub basement under the Teachers' lounge where a treasure might be buried which could save the school. Buzz smashes a hole in the wall of the lounge before Abed discovers a hidden trap door. While the others go below, Buzz, Shirley and Duncan cover up their discovery. Buzz and Shirley were interrogated by Carl, Richie and Chang in the study room. Richie attempted to read his mind and believed he found leads in Buzzs head involving hang gliders and the Greek restaurant Papa Cristos. Ultimately, the other committee members prevent the sale due to a legal loophole they discovered. Buzz celebrates the news but admits to Shirley Richie did partially manage to read his mind and he was thinking about hang gliders. He later attends another committee meeting once the campus returns to normal. Buzz's fate In Season Six, the Greendale network is hacked and all of the Lunchlady's emails are publicly released on the Internet. One message has the subject "Buzz Hickey Memorial Services", either indicating that Buzz Hickey has passed away, or that he had retired his job as Professor to begin his career as a funeral director for his own company. Category:Male Category:Human Category:TV characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:Community characters Category:Presumed Deceased